


A New Adventure

by daisherz365



Series: Stranger Things Have Happened [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 03, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: As Jonathan gears up to enter a new chapter in his life with Nancy, Joyce explores feelings of acceptance and letting go.





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a bit longer but as promised in [Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661164) here's the Jancy proposal fic. 
> 
> It's not quite connected to it. I didn't want to rehash some of the things that happened especially re: Jopper in this so in a way this exists in it's own pocket. Pre-Hopper turning up at Joyce's house.
> 
> Although I will say I did have an idea to make this in a short mini fic where we do explore the idea of Joyce dealing with Hopper's return and the upcoming wedding at the same time. They kind of weave together in my mind so if anyone is curious about that maybe I will consider it but for now this is it. I'm mostly happy with it , especially for writing it in one sitting while moving house haha!
> 
> I'll be happy to know your thoughts too! <3

Jonathan had been Joyce's anchor for so long that she had assumed that letting him go would be harder. Truthfully, it was in some aspects but in other ways it was freeing to know that she was being the strong mother that she had always tried to be for her children. Even when they disagreed, and they had more than a handful of times during Will's disappearance. 

But, they had learned to trust each other too. Jonathan had trusted in his mother, he had to in order to want to leave her with two teenagers and know that they would be alright while he started a new life with a special woman. 

Joyce had to trust that Jonathan would finally be happy. He didn't have to guard them all of his life, he had a future outside of this messed up family he had been born into. He had made her so proud. He had found something few could say they held onto especially when there was distance between physical touches. There was longing. 

Longing for more than just promises. For certainty, that they would always have each other. No matter what happened. 

When Jonathan asked his mother to help him pick out a ring, she nearly cried but kept it together. Only choking up a little bit and hugging him close to her chest. She was happy he wanted to involve her. If he was any other young man he could have just showed her later after he had gone back to Hawkins, and asked Nancy. 

But, Jonathan had been nervous. He always had been that way to the point of misconception of his peers. He needed his mother's help to know that he was doing this right. 

It had come at a great time too, while Joyce was starting to accept that her life was falling onto a new path. One without certain men with moustaches and a sheriff's badge. It grounded her to focus on Jonathan and Nancy. A love between two kids who had experienced so much and had found each other. It was something worth fighting for. 

Joyce had insisted on helping with the payment for the ring, that had been a few hundred dollars out of the budget that Jonathan had set from his savings. 

He had tried to argue, "You need that money. For everyone. I can work a little more for this. Nancy and I can wait."

Joyce shook her head. "You don't have to wait. You shouldn't have to. As far as I'm concerned, you've done enough of that. Now let me help, please."

The clerk that had been helping them look for the ring had been quiet during this exchange. While he would like to sell this ring, it was moments like these that made his job worth it. Not all parents were as passionate about their children as this short woman with the tired eyes. 

The young man let out a sigh, "Alright. But, I'll pay you back when I can. Will and El will need something."

His mother rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about them. Concern yourself with what you're going to say to my future daughter in law." 

The clerk watched the color rise in the man's cheeks before he announced that they would take it. It was a beautiful sapphire ring. 

"Wonderful." He commented as he started to ring up the transaction. 

  
  


Will and El were both thrilled when Joyce explained why Jonathan had seemed anxious in the following weeks. 

"He'd be stupid not to ask her." Will had commented over Eggos and bacon on the Saturday morning that they were going to set out back to Hawkins to visit their friends. Joyce would be staying behind. 

"Is that what people do when they like each other?" El wondered aloud. 

Joyce smiled softly, it was also fascinating to explore the various relationships with El. Everything was so new to her, and sometimes really confusing. 

"Sometimes. It depends on how the two people in a relationship feel. But, because I know you young lady it is not something to be done until you're much older and have figured out yourself as much as your feelings with someone. Feelings do change."

As it was customary for her curious mind, El tended to deflect when she didn't want to talk about something, especially if it involved Mike. She was fairly protective of him and their relationship. 

"Did yours change about Hop-Dad?" She asked, before drinking some of her orange juice. 

Joyce took her time answering. It wasn't because she was afraid to answer, or that she didn't know what she would say in response, just that she didn't want to hurt the girl anymore than she was already hurting since Hopper went away. 

"In some ways. We've been close since we were your age. As you grow older your thoughts can change but it doesn't mean that's a bad thing. I know he cared about me, and I was starting to revisit the idea of returning those feelings. But, there was so much that happened before that make it hard to make decisions like that."

"Bob Newby." 

She was smart. 

Joyce swallowed a watery smile. "In part. It was also you kids."

El brow furrowed in confusion. 

"As a mother, you worry for your children. I worried that Hawkins wasn't safe anymore. It's why we aren't there anymore." 

They young girl nodded, as if she knew that already. 

Will had been watching the exchange silently. "Do you like it here, El?"

She nodded but said nothing more, instead turning to finish her food. 

Jonathan squeezed his mother a little tighter than usual as they were heading off. He was really going to do this, and he knew that in part this was because of Joyce's encouragement. He had needed a little nudge but he was feeling pretty good about this. 

He hoped to come back with good news. 

The Wheelers met them near the arcade and the group separated from there. Jonathan had wanted to have a late lunch with Nancy to start off the day so they went to the diner. 

Nancy could tell that something was bothering Jonathan fairly early on. She reached across the table for his hand. "Is everything okay with your family?"

He smiled, "Oh, yeah. Things are good."

"Are you sure? You look like something is on your mind?"

She could almost always tell with him, it was something he had appreciated. However he wished that he wasn't so transparent right now. He had wanted to go about this a different way. 

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something. I had to wait until we were face to face."

Nancy frowned, she wasn't sure if this was going to be a good conversation. 

He covered her hand with his own and shook his head. "Don't worry. It's not bad. We could use some good moments right?"

She had to agree with him there. It had been so hard to not even have this, the ability to hold his hand and look into his eyes and know that he was being completely honest with her. 

"Okay." She breathed, "What's on your mind?"

He retracted his hand slowly, leaving his other beneath her gentle touch. He had also left something else there. 

Nancy followed his gaze and had a hard time speaking at all. 

"You. I'm always thinking of you when I leave or we're not on the phone ringing up the phone bill because of distance. I don't want to be away from you, Nancy." He paused, watching the way she admired the simple set stone of sapphire and the diamonds that surrounded them. 

"I-I know it might be sudden but everything in our lives could change but I don't want us to change. Not in the way we feel. I love you, Nance. I want to continue to explore whatever is next with you because I know I'm lucky that you want to be with me at all. You're so much more than I deserve and I…"

She cut him off. "I don't want to hear that from you Jonathan Byers." Her voice wobbled as she drew in a breath. "I love you, just you and I stopped caring what people thought about us after you saved me, after you kissed me the first time. This is about us and what we feel. So ask me the question and stop stalling with your poetic words and just say it. No more hiding."

Jonathan resolved to do just that, nodding his head as he rose to his feet. He moved to the other side of the booth and retrieved the ring out of her hand. He bent down slowly and took her left hand. 

He was aware that everyone was watching them. But much like Nancy, he couldn't care less. 

"Nancy Wheeler, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." She whispered. Allowing him to slide the ring on her hand and then bending down to kiss him. 

There was noise from those around them but the focus was on this moment, another snapshot of their lives and their story. They had so much more than shared trauma ahead of them. 

  
  


As they head back to meet up with the kids, Jonathan wondered aloud "Would it be out of the question to have you come home with me for a day or so? To see mom."

"Not completely out. We have to go see my parents first." Nancy hesitated. 

Jonathan had almost forgotten. Out of the two he was most worried about her dad. He would let his opinion known, her mother had actually been quite supportive of their relationship so far. 

He squeezed her hand. "Let's do it."

  
  


Joyce hugged Nancy as she came in the house later on that night. She had already known it would all work out for them. It had to. Someone in the Byers household needed something good to happen to them. 

"Welcome to the family, Nancy."

Nancy who had mixed feelings about Joyce previously sunk into the warm hug. It was nice to feel like this. To feel accepted and loved unconditionally. "Thank you." She sniffled as she pulled away. 

Joyce reached out and wiped her tears. 

"My mom is excited to do some planning with you. She said she'd be calling in the morning." Nancy told her.

Joyce had to laugh. This was going to be interesting. But she looked forward to this new chapter. 

To plan a wedding for sometime in the near future would be it's own adventure. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
